Insert Clever Name Here
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Requested. Oc character, Yami, is just doing her job when a naked Anko appears in Tsunade's office! She gets seduced and...you people know how smuts go. One-shot.


Silver: (Puts on sunglasses and speaks with a bass in voice) FINALLY! THE SILVER-SEMPAI! HAS RECEIVED! A YURI REQUEST!

Requester: With my OC.

List of weaknesses:

One: Action scenes (Opposite of drama)

Two: TV shows I haven't seen since childhood (Memory)

Three: OC Characters (Never get the character right)

Silver: AW! HELL!

[Insert Clever Name Here]

(Yes, I had that much trouble name this)

Warning(s): Yuri; Toys

OC: Yami

Silver: And Action!

Yami: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 'Naruto', 'Naruto Shippuden', and all of its movies, games and/or other products and projects are owned by Viz Media, _Shonen Jump_, TV Tokyo, Cartoon Network, Disney, Disney XD, & Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

(Y-Pov)

I entered the Hokage's office papers in hand.

"Hello?" I called. I was just here to drop off some paper work for Tsunade-sama. Yeah, I'm a mail-girl. Some job huh? I shouldn't complain since I get a decent pay. But it gets really boring!

"Tsunade-sama?" I repeated. The office was vacant. I decided to enter and just leave the envelope on her desk.

Approaching the furniture, the scent of sweat coated over the oak. Papers were scattered around the workstation as if the person was in rush to leave. The windows weren't open so that had to be the answer. Tsunade-sama does have a big responsibility as Hokage.

I left the envelope on the desk in plain view. As I started to exit the room, I realized how this would look. I'm seen leaving the Hokage's office and it's a mess! Ugh! I better clean this catastrophe up.

Pivoting around and heading back, I organized the files around their discarded folders. Then I squatted down to pick up the files on the floor. All in all, it didn't take very long.

A shaded figure blocked the light passing under the desk. The chair was too far back, and the object was moving sluggishly and impatiently.

"Who's there?" I asked. The person cringed drawing back! Tsunade-sama would have no reason to hide in her own office!

Running to the other side, I was greeted by a velvet haired woman knees tucked into her chest.

"Yami-san!" she said smiling.

"Anko-sama?" I sort of blurted out. "What're you doing in Tsunade-sama's office?"

Anko-san gingerly stood up, "Well, I was waiting for the Hokage to get back so I could talk to her about my mission." That sly grin was the biggest tip off that she was lying. I take that back. It was the second biggest.

"Why're you naked?" I asked staring at her voluptuous breast.

Playing stupid, "...Wha?"

"You're naked...why?"

Anko draped her arm over my shoulder and anchored herself closer to me. Her expression shifted to this lewd tone. Anko-sama's second hand found itself at my buckle.

"Would you like to join me?" she breathed.

She dragged her smooth fingers over my baby-face. My ebony locks that came down to my back bathed over her thumb. Anko's smile made it clear she was serious.

Not saying a word, I allowed Anko to lay me down across the desk. She found her way to my bust. I moaned as she began massaging my breast. I didn't even realize where her other hand was going.

"E-Yah!" I yelped. Anko just stuck two fingers inside my pussy!

"Not used to getting fingered, are we?" Anko asked. Her index and middle fingers bent back and forth against my walls! I clenched my teeth caught in a mix of fear and pleasure.

Anko-sama changed her technique. She went pumping in and out, to going as deep as her fingers could and scissoring my vagina! I opened my mouth to yell in delight and got caught in a kiss!

My almond colored brown eyes deepened into hers. Our breast pressed against one another sending my already hard nipples in a frenzy. Her focus switched to a dance of tongues in one another's mouth. She led as I followed.

In our erotic kiss, I took the time to pull my pants and panties down to my knees. My improved lover slipped my top off breaking our make out session for a second.

"You're tasty." Anko-sama said. I smiled playing along.

We lay together on the desk, legs tucked together. All I could see was her childish desire to have some more fun. With no warning, Anko jammed two more fingers in!

"AH!" I shouted! Like a little kid on a sugar rush, Anko ripped into me faster and faster.

"Come on Yami-chan!" Anko-sama teased, "Let me hear that sweet voice of yours!"

Her lengthy fingers fucked me at a speed that couldn't be compared to anything else! This fire that had been building was growing out of control! Panting desperately for air, I swerved and swung my head heading for a climax!

"Anko-sama! Anko-sama!" I chanted wanting the release! My nails dug into the desk. A wonton smile panted over my face. I couldn't hold it in anymore!

"ANKO-SAMA!" I screamed declaring defeat. My juices spilled over her hand and arm. Breathing heavily, I sat there in the afterglow of orgasm.

"Aw!" Anko-sama said resting between my sweaty breasts, "Did I make you cum? Tell you what; come by my place after work and I'll ride you all night. Kay, Yami-chan?"

Barely audible, "Sure thing. Anko-sama." The elite ninja dove her lips onto mine once again. It was almost as if I was receiving C.P.R.!

Leaving my mouth, "Chan is fine."

A new, intimidating voice, entered the room "Well, Anko-chan!" We spun our heads to the corner to find Tsunade-sama in the buff!

"Ah! Tsunade-sama! I can explain!" I panicked. I am so fired! I just had sex on the Hokage's desk!

"Yami-chan!" Anko said bringing me back to her, "It's okay! I was having doing the same thing to her when you walked in on us. I hid under the desk and..." her hand, coated in my juice was brought into sight, "you know."

"Now that you're here," Tsunade-sama strutted toward us. Her strong hips and huge boobs aroused brought me back into heat. "How about I add a benefit to your job?"

!

"Oh GOD!" Tsuande-sama yelled. I was bent over the oak furniture with the Hokage in her seat. Tsunade-sama's feet rested beside my shoulders as I ate her out.

"That's it Yami!" she praised. "Deeper! Go deeper!" My tongue acted as her sex toy. Any setting she asked, I gladly turned to.

Her sweet womanhood dripping across my face. My nose buried into her pubic-hair to gain even more access to her delicious core.

Suddenly, a rubber object prodded around my but on the side of the desk. It was solid and rod shaped. Oh no! Anko-chan wouldn't!

A sultry tune punctured my ears, "I hope you like toys." She's wearing a strap on!

I wasn't scared of what was coming. My smile glided Tsuande-sama's folds. Please give it to me Anko-chan!

Inch by inch, that dildo tunneled my pussy until I was forced into the blonde hairs. My cervix clamped on top of the false cock. I mumbled into Tsuande-sama still trying to fulfill her.

"Yes! YES!" she cuffed my hair for leverage. I knew she was on the edge. As was I.

Anko-chan put our first encounter to shame. The drilling and the pounding killed my sense of reality! She ravaged my womanhood not caring for my safety. All my body was to Anko-chan, was a sex doll! I loved being abused like this!

Circling inside Tsunade-sama made my taste buds go insane! Her drooling snatch had me craving for more! The more I devoured, the more she struggled to stay conscious.

The rocking of my limp body! The sounds of Anko-chan's hips slamming into mine. Tsunade-sama's squeaking chair. My sweat tangled hair. It was all irrelevant. Right now, all there was in this whole world, was us three. Three women sharing heat.

"Yami-san!" Tsunade choked, "I'm cumming! Make me cum!" Eyelids shut halfway, I was approaching heaven's gate as well. The ecstasy just kept my attention being Anko's puppet, and the greatest meal I've ever had in my life!

"You want me to make you cum? Hu Yami-chan?" Anko-chan toyed with me. She pinched my nipples after asking. It was too much! I couldn't hide anything from her!

Grumbling into the Hokage's folds making her moan even louder gave Anko-chan her answer.

"Yami! Yami! Do it! DO IT! AW FUCK!" Tsunade-sama's grip over my long hair tightened. I could feel it! The wave had come crashing down!

I...I made it! The largest orgasm I've ever had! Anko-chan was responsible for causing a waterfall to escape me.

"**YAMI!**" My face sprayed with a holy liquid. Well, I should saw unholy. Nothing this good could be deemed 'holy'.

Tsuande-sama drew back ass my head slumped down. My head hung between her wobbly legs. I was wasted.

A hot silk collapsed on my back. My shoulder blades released tension under the two soft plushy boobs. Anko-chan's warm breath tapped my ear.

"Well Yami-chan...You think you'll be able to make it to my place tonight?"

I chuckled, "If you carry me."

"Or," Tsunade-sama informed, "You two...can spend the night...here. That way...Yami-chan can eat me out...while you...deliver the mail."

Oh, right. I forgot about that.

END

Silver:...This could've been way better. (Sobs in corner) I'm losing my touch!

Jiraiya: Shut up and move! I can't see the girls getting it on!


End file.
